1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward the field of separator devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a separating device with integrated storage securing an electrical charging device and providing wire management for portable computers, such as notebook computers or laptop computers, in a cart, pedestal, desk-mounted depot, or similar devices.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many businessmen, students, and other individuals use portable notebook or laptop computers. Such portable computers are typically used remotely, drawing power from a battery. When a user finishes using a portable computer, typically the battery in the portable computer is thereafter in need of recharging. Often, the portable computer itself must be placed in a secure location while the battery is being charged.
Many devices have been proposed over the years to provide a place to store and charge the battery of a portable computer. For instance, in U.S. Patent Application 2007/0049071 A1 to Jackson shows a simple charging apparatus. Although the apparatus includes docking bays and docking stations, it is basically a series of pull-out shelves with electrical contacts. It does not address wire management in detail.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,113 to McConnell shows a slightly more sophisticated mobile teaching system, which includes internal shelves and divider. However, the internal shelves and dividers are simple features in the overall invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,130,190 to Baker, a computer servicing cart is shown. Although this device implements vertically adjustable shelves, it does not allow for horizontal adjustment. Wire management is not discussed in great detail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,833 to Wixted another computer storage cart device is illustrated. Once again, although shelves are mentioned, they are not described in detail. As such, the shelves may be taken as simple feature in the overall invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,126 to Solet, a cable/wire and electronic device storage container is shown. Said device includes rigid divider which is removably attached. However, the divider is not fitted with ventilation holes, nor does it receive and fasten a power source, such as a power brick, for the electronic devices used in conjunction therewith.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,621 to Madison, a portable computer charging system and storage cart is shown. This invention has dividers which appear to be simple wires or tubes, and are not described in detail. Thus, they may be taken as simple features of the overall invention
As such, there is a void in the prior art in the field of separating devices. The prior art lacks a separating device with integrated storage securing an electrical charging device and providing wire management of laptop computers in a laptop cart, pedestal, or desk-mounted depot. The present invention fills this void.